Tes Yeux Me Hantent
by Hanakaya
Summary: Prisonnier d'une décision qui ne m'incombe pas, chaque jour je dois les supporter... Mais je crois que le plus dur, ce sont ses yeux..; Des yeux verts, trop verts... HPDM


**_Un nouvel OS de ma part, cette fois ci, certains passages du début m'appartiennent totalement, surtout la manière de penser vis à vis du blanc, que j'ai piqué joyeusement à l'un de mes personnages de roman._**

**_Encore une fois, j'espère que cet écrit vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._**

**_Disclaimer : Comme toujours JK Rowling._**

**_Pairing : On ne change pas un couple qui gagne HPDM_**

**_Rating : M, vous êtes prévenus !_**

**_Note de l'auteur:Have fun !_**

**_« Dire que je suis ne me dis pas qui je suis » Kant_**

* * *

Je hais le blanc. Couleur fade qui fut autrefois mon monde, aujourd'hui, je l'abhorre ouvertement, et ne délaisse aucune occasion pour le faire savoir au monde entier. D'ailleurs, ce monde, réputé pur, tellement constitué de couleurs différentes, qu'il en devient presque crème… Saviez vous cela ? La diversité enchaîne la couleur de pureté… Vous qui vous détruisez les uns les autres, vous qui prônez pour un idéal de clones, vous ne faites que changer la couleur de la planète…

Pas tellement grave, me direz vous, vu là où nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui.

Vous êtes des monstres. Plus monstrueux que moi même, condamné pour mon ignominie avec certaines personnes. Vous écrasez des vies, humiliez des familles, répudiez des peuples, et enfin, abandonnez une humanité. Moi, la seule erreur que j'ai jamais faite fut de suivre ce que je croyais ma destinée.

Des idées de grandeur, de pureté de d'immaculé d'un peuple souillé, non merci, très peu pour moi. Quitte à suivre une idéologie, je préfère suivre la mienne, et tant pis si cela ne plait à personne. Un homme est un homme, et pour moi, il ne sera qu'un être considéré comme autonome que lorsqu'il saura dire « Je » sans hésitation quelconque. Ou alors, sans ironie et mensonges déplacés…

Oui, parce que « Je suis certain que vous mettre au service esclave de l'Ordre du Phoenix est une idée brillante », n'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierait de comportement humain.

Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, ai été condamné par le Magenmagot à devenir l'esclave attitré de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Bon, je suis tout de même contraint d'exercer une certaine nuance dans mes propos, pour le bien de la compréhension.

En vérité, j'ai perdu tous mes droits sorciers et d'être libre. Mon corps appartient à l'Ordre, qui peut en faire ce qu'il désire, et cela, pendant une durée indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un juge que cela a duré trop de temps… Mais pour le moment, ils semblent tous bien s'amuser… A mes dépends.

Bien entendu, il a également été décidé que seules quelques personnes auraient le droit de vie ou de mort sur ma personne. Les autres ne peuvent « que » me donner mes ordres, en aucun cas s'attaquer à mon intégrité physique.

Une « bonne » décision, tu parles. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi humilié. Les premiers temps, j'ai tenté de me rebeller, de faire mon fier, mon matou, mais sans magie, et totalement surveillé, je ne pouvais rien faire de très effrayant… Et ces yeux…

Ces yeux verts qui me fixent, continuellement. Potter. Lui est l'un de ceux que je devrais considérer comme mon « maître », avec Dumbledore et Sirius Black. Mais lui est le seul qui ne me dise rien, ni en bien, ni en mal. Il me regarde seulement. Je sens sans arrêt ses orbes plantes sur moi, sur mon visage, ma nuque, mes mains, mes jambes.. Je me sens épié, continuellement…

Il me juge, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Potter me jauge… Plus une joute verbale, plus une parole, il ne me parle pas. Aux autres, pas de problème, mais moi, rien, silence radio. C'est profondément déstabilisant.

Autant Dumbledore et ses remontrances continuelles et ses discours de rédemption ne me touchent même plus, autant ses yeux à lui me font toujours autant frissonner.

Je crois qu'il me hait viscéralement, mais une chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il pourrait user de son pouvoir sur moi pour me montrer sa haine… Mais il ne fait rien… Je crois que notre sauveur est trop héroïque et altruiste… Et en même temps pas assez pour me libérer. C'est un homme comme les autres… Totalement paradoxal.

Les autres membres ne me causent pas vraiment de soucis, je suis devenu comme un elfe de maison pour eux, avec la différence que je suis habillé, et qu'ils m'insultent ouvertement… Mes oreilles ont entendu de tous les noms, si bien qu'à la fin, cela ne m'atteint même plus. Ni les remarques acerbes de Ron, ni les fausses compassions de Granger. Non, tout cela, j'y deviens hermétique.

Il n'y a plus que ses yeux qui me hantent. Deux perles lumineuses, vertes émeraudes, luisantes de sentiments d'ordinaires, et étrangement ternes face à moi. Je me sens comme nu face à lui. Mais je ne cillerai pas, je ne plierai pas l'échine alors que je supporte les coups de Black.

Non, même face à ses yeux, je ne choirai pas.

J'ai déjà enduré plus que la souffrance, j'ai déjà vu plus que la mort. Une étincelle, une teinte ne peut plus m'effrayer. Eux, tous, avec leurs mensonges, leurs basseries, leurs pauvres vérités bancales, ne peuvent rien contre mon esprit blindé.

J'ai appris à réellement penser par moi même. J'ai lu, j'ai vu, j'ai écouté. Et j'ai su. Ce que vous, appelez « vérité », ce que vous jugez « bon », n'est seulement qu'un fait, une idée établie momentanément jugée « vraie »… En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est qu'un mensonge parfaitement déguisé, non ? Puisque personne ne va le contredire.

Vous Moldus, osez dire que la magie n'existe pas, et que cela est vérité… Nous vivons, nous sorciers, mais vous l'ignorez… Ce mensonge, cette autre vérité, est habilement cachée par la première, pour de multiples raisons que je ne veux pas connaître.

La journée s'achève enfin, semblable à tant d'autres, et je regagne, pensif, ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, mes yeux gris perle ayant, eux aussi, perdu de leur intensité sans que je m'en sois aperçu.

Et face à moi, du blanc. Murs blancs, draps blancs, sol blanc, meubles crèmes… Rien que ça… Partout, cet environnement aseptisé… Pour purifier mon âme, prônait le fou… Pour mieux me souiller, je supposais. Rien de tel que le blanc pour perdre totalement l'esprit.

Rien de tel que cette pâleur inconditionnée pour me donner honte de ce qui m'arrive, chaque soir…

Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, négligeant la porte laissée à moitié ouverte, et me déshabillant sur le chemin. Je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre déjà l'eau couler alors que je m'approche de la salle de bain, dont la lumière allumée ne laisse aucun doute sur la possible présence d'un être. Je connais déjà son identité, et ce qu'il vient faire ici, même si cette perspective ne m'enchante pas du tout !

J'entre dans la pièce, toute aussi blanche que la chambre, et haussais les sourcils en voyant la douche fonctionner, seule. Je suis à présent seulement en pantalon, interloqué alors que je m'attendais à « le » voir….

Puis deux bras soudainement m'enserrent la taille, me collant de force à un corps masculin trempé. Je déteste l'eau, c'est trop mouillé à mon goût. Et je déteste cet homme aussi, qui me murmure ces paroles tant honnies :

« Je t'ai manqué, petite pute ? »

Je ne tourne même pas le tête, le miroir face à moi me permet d'en voir suffisamment. Et ce je j'aperçois me dégoûte au plus haut point. Il est nu, derrière moi, ses longues mèches noires se baladant sur ses épaules, bouclant à peine, tandis que son regard sombre fixe ma nuque avec désir.

Voilà mon second problème. Les yeux de Potter peuvent bien me hanter, lui me souille. Finalement, des trois personnes dont ma vie dépend, c'est bien Sirius Black le pire. Dépravé sous ses dehors d'ange gardien. En public, il est « adorable » avec moi, mais en privé… Ce qu'il vient de me dire vaut toutes les explications.

En privé, je suis sa pute.

Il m'embrasse légèrement le cou, et je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir son regard fou. Instantanément, deux perles vertes me viennent à l'esprit. Oui, même quand elle ne sont pas là, je me les visualise. Comme s'il pouvait me sauver… Son inactivité, son manque de réaction, ne sont que des signes de haines… Il ignore ce qui se passe dans cette pièce blanche, il est trop innocent pour se douter de ça…

Et pourtant, c'est la réalité.

« Tu voulais prendre une douche, mon beau ?

-J'aurais aimé me laver en paix, oui. »

Je ne dis rien de plus, il a brusquement saisit mes cheveux, me forçant par là à me retourner, et a prit soudainement possession de mes lèvres. Non seulement elles sont trempées, mais son haleine pue l'alcool. Franchement, Potter, tu es détenteur d'un parrain bien dépravé…

Je ne réagis pas, j'ai l'habitude de tout ceci. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que chaque soir, je subis ce traitement, et rien n'y changera. Après tout, comme notre cher gouvernement l'a dit… Mon corps, et ma vie leur appartiennent, à tout les trois. Je n'ai que mon esprit à sauver, alors autant le préserver.

Il me force à me mettre à genoux, face à son sexe en érection, que je ne regarde pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Il me tire encore plus les cheveux en arrière, et pousse ma tête vers son pénis, me forçant à le prendre en bouche.

Comme toujours, j'ai cette sensation d'étouffement qui me prend, cette envie brusque de vomir, que je dois contenir sous peine de me faire frapper. Je garde les yeux fermés, tandis qu'il commence de lui même ces désagréables mouvements de va et viens, que je suis obligé d'accueillir au fond de ma gorge. Je sais en revanche que malgré le plaisir qu'il prend, il ne se libèrera pas dans ma bouche, non…

Il préfère le faire autre part. Moi, je n'aime, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais depuis quand prend-il en compte mes préférences ?

Je sens sa virilité grossir entre mes lèvres, je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à interrompre ce supplice là, et je le redoute autant que je l'attend. Parce qu'alors, il va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et je ne peux rien dire, ma vie est entre ses mains, et de toute manière, ce serait ma parole contre la sienne. Et Potter, avec ses yeux verts qui jugent, serait absolument partial avec son parrain…Quant à Dumbledore, je n'y compte même pas !

Enfin, il me repousse, brutalement, m'envoyant même au sol ! Je me redresse rapidement, rouvrant les yeux sous la surprise. Je ne m'y ferai jamais, à sa bestialité. Il s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et me tire une nouvelle fois mes mèches blondes pour me faire relever.

« Allez, viens. »

Sa voix est froide, aussi glacée que la chambre… Finalement, je trouve qu'il s'accorde bien avec ces teintes. Aussi froid et animal que peut être cette carnation. Il me tient toujours, et m'amène jusqu'à la chambre, je ne résiste pas, la lueur de défi dans mes yeux a depuis longtemps disparu, remplacée par cette obscurité qui ne quitte désormais plus mes pupilles orageuses.

Dans un simple geste, il me propulse jusqu'au lit, et je m'y affale, comme un poids mort. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre pour qu'il me rejoigne, m'exhortant à rester couché sur le ventre, et me remontant allègrement les hanches. Je sais ce qu'il veut, et il sait que je sais. Pourquoi ferait-il alors des gestes inutiles ? Qu'il aille droit au but, et me laisse tranquille cette nuit, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer après tout, n'est ce pas ?

Je rouvre les yeux. Quand il me viole, étrangement, j'aime regarder autour de moi. La blancheur me paraît alors différente lorsqu'elle est mêlée de douleur. J'y vois une succession de teintes, toutes différentes. Le blanc sanguin m'apparaît avec plus de netteté que le blanc passé, ou délavé, et les clartés obscures prennent alors tout leur sens quand je le sens s'affairer au fond de moi, sans que j'en ressente le moindre plaisir.

Je serre les poings, en sentant ses mains se poser avec force sur mes hanches, tandis qu'il se positionne pour me pénétrer. Je me crispe en sentant le déchirement qui suit obligatoirement ce moment là. Merlin que je hais ça ! Du sang coule de mon anus, mais il ne s'en formalise pas, et commence immédiatement ses mouvements de vas et viens. Je gémis de douleur, essayant d'étouffer ce cri silencieux dans les draps.

Lui grogne en retour, et je relève vaguement la tête, ne voulant pas lui offrir le plaisir de me voir souffrir. Mais je ne peux ôter cette grimace d'inconfort de mes lèvres, et dans un ultime espoir d'oublier l'espace d'une seconde la douleur, je regarde autour de moi.

Et plus particulièrement en direction de la porte. Porte laissée auparavant entrouverte. Et à présent totalement ouverte, me laissant apercevoir la silhouette un million de fois reconnaissable de Harry Potter.

Il se tient sur le seuil, ses yeux verts brillants affichant un étonnement sans limite, et même… Une certaine révolte ? Il croise soudainement mon regard, et moi, comme aveuglé par cette soudaine intensité oculaire, je gémis, tandis que Black ne s'est pas aperçu de la présence de son filleul et me martèle toujours de coups de hanches.

Et soudainement, je le sens se tendre, alors que je tente de passer un message à Potter. Il a vu, il a sut… Merde, comment va-t-il réagir ? Black se déverse en moi avec un cri d'extase, et je ferme les yeux, dégoûté profondément. Il se retire de moi, et je retombe mollement sur le matelas, sans force et avec une traînée de sang mêlée à du sperme sur les cuisses.

Je regarde de nouveau en direction de la porte, mais il n'y avait plus personne… N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Et les ténèbres du sommeil m'engloutissent, avides de ma personne, qui ne recherchait qu'un peu de repos, et de soulagement dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, comme toujours, je me lève tôt, dans le but louable de préparer les petits déjeunez d'à peu près tout le monde… N'oublions pas que je suis leur esclave ! Je grimace légèrement en sentant l'habituelle douleur me vriller les reins, mais n'en laisse rien paraître.

En bas, telle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant tout le monde, déjà levé, chacun un café à la main. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur, ne disant pourtant rien, et cherche le regard de Ron, souvent le plus enclin à m'expliquer de qui se passe, prenant par la même occasion un malin plaisir à me dénigrer. Mais aujourd'hui, rien, il se tait, et détourne le regard, gêné.

Je tourne alors la tête vers mes trois « maîtres », Dumbledore, en chemise de nuit, me fixe avec gravité, Harry, bah, comme d'habitude, ne fait que me juger de ses yeux ardents, et enfin, Sirius Black ne me regarde même pas, un œil anormalement enflé en un cocard bien voyant.

Cette fois ci, c'est mon second sourcil qui s'arque, devant pareil spectacle. Comment il a pu se faire ça, cet imbécile là ? Je ne comprend pas grand chose…

« Draco, tu veux bien t'asseoir ? me demanda la voix bienveillante de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

-Non, il reste debout. Harry vient d'intervenir, continuant de me fixer, sans qu'une seule émotion ne passe sur son visage.

Double incompréhension de ma part, mais en un sens, je suis reconnaissant à Potter pour son intervention, j'ai vraiment mal aux fesses ! Et soudainement, un semblant d'illumination.

Son regard vert d'hier soir ! Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? S'il en avait parlé aux autres ? Cela expliquerait leur comportement ! Ils sont au courant, et sont maintenant dégoûtés !! Je ne me sens pas bien, la nausée me prend, et je fais rapidement demi tour pour aller recracher sans aucune pudeur mon repas de la veille, et une partie de bile.

Je reste agenouillé devant la lunette des toilettes pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main bienveillante ne se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Dumbledore, bien entendu.

« Draco… Harry nous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, hier soir… Et Sirius Black a avoué tout… Tout ce qu'il t'avait fait depuis ton entrée parmi nous… »

Je suis à nouveau pris de nausées, et n'entend pas la suite, trop occupé à vomir une nouvelle fois. Le vieil homme comprend, et se tait, le temps pour moi de me remettre de mes émotions. Brusquement, maintenant que les autres savent, je me sens incroyablement sale…

« Harry a fait une demande pour que tu sois libéré… Je suis d'accord avec lui… Alors dès maintenant, Draco, tu es libre de partir. Tu es redevenu un homme à part entière. »

J'écarquille les yeux, tournant vaguement la tête dans sa direction, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Je suis libre ? Harry m'a libéré ? Je n'en reviens pas… Mes lèvres balbutient quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, et Dumbledore sourit de son habituel air bienveillant, puis, après une tape amicale sur le dos, se relève et quitte la pièce.

Je suis libre ? Je peux quitter cette maison, ne plus être l'esclave de personne ? Je me laisse tomber en arrière, brutalement, sur les fesses, et je gémis de douleur.

Je suis libre de partir ! De retrouver mon humanité ! Un sourire béat se dessine sur mes lèvres. Plus de viol, plus de servitude, je suis libre ! Et grâce à ce regard scrutateur !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je range mes maigres affaires dans ma petite valise avec soin. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, moi, Draco Malfoy, passe du statut d'esclave à affranchit ! Qui aurait cru que cette simple phrase un jour me rendrait si heureux ?! Enfin, je dois quand même nuancer mes propos, cette liberté, j'aurais tout de même préféré l'obtenir sans ces viols, et sans que tout le monde ne s'en aperçoive, l'ambiance en bas était vraiment pesante !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de peser… Je sens comme le poids d'un regard sur ma nuque, et frissonne, avant de me tourner pour voir qui était l'importun venu me déranger.

Potter, comme toujours. Lui et ses yeux verts sont venus me juger une dernière fois avant que je disparaisse totalement de sa vie… Mais bon, je suis d'extrêmement bonne humeur, alors je ne proférerai pas mes insultes à lui en premier… Je crois que Weasley et Black les méritent plus… Moi, un esprit de vengeance ? Jamais ! Mais avouez qu'en de telles circonstances, un départ dans l'ombre n'est pas tellement jouissif.

Harry s'avance dans la chambre, il semble incertain, et regarde d'un air étrange mes quelques bagages. Je ne pipe mot, le fixant seulement, un sourcil arqué, je me demande soudainement s'il est l'auteur du cocard que j'ai entraperçu chez Black… Oserait-il frapper son propre parrain ?! C'est assez loin de l'idée que je me fais du Sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin…

« Tu t'en va, donc… »

Là, je suis surpris, quel sens de la déduction ! Et aussi, je suis fier de moi même, dès ma liberté retrouvé, je sens comme une bouffée d'énergie me reprendre, comme si ma vie en fait, n'avait été qu'en stand by. Je soupire discrètement, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit, grimaçant toujours a cause de la douleur. Elle ne partira totalement que ce soir, je le crains. Les yeux de Harry affichent alors une lueur inquiète, et je ne peux retenir la question de me franchir les lèvres.

« C'est toi qui a frappé Black ?

-Oui… je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as dû endurer tout ça pendant trop longtemps…

-Oh Potter, plonge pas dans le mélo, je te prie ! J'y ai survécu, c'est l'essentiel, et pour le moment je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. »

Mon ton se fait volontairement sec. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'a fait, pas du tout ! Je détourne les yeux, voyant malgré moi le visage sadique de Black m'apparaître devant moi. Je ferme les yeux, secouant brièvement la tête, non, je ne dois pas y penser, pas maintenant, plus tard, oui, quand je serai seul, et que je n'aurais plus besoin d'être fier, mais maintenant, non.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant. Je frissonne, et rouvre brusquement les yeux, croisant ceux de Potter. Pour une fois, ils ne me jugeaient pas, ils ne faisaient que briller. Briller de compassion, de soutien, et d'autre chose que je ne saurais définir. Je reprend mon ton acerbe, surpris de ce geste inattendu, et surtout énervé envers moi même pour être au fond de mon cœur, heureux de cette attention.

« Ne me prend surtout pas pour ton oreiller, Potter…

-Ca va aller maintenant, Draco… Il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Je me tais, indécis, je voudrais bien lui répliquer quelque chose, pour qu'il me lâche, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, et je me sens étrangement bien entre ses bras. Peut être que finalement, j'ai le droit de me laisser un peu aller contre lui ? Oui, juste un peu. Je soupire d'aise, et répond à son étreinte, plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Il sent bon.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisse, Draco.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que je ferai, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Black…

-Je comprend… »

Il se recule légèrement, et baisse les yeux, moi aussi, je suis mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas en parler, c'est certain, et le ton plaintif de mon ancienne Némésis ne m'aide aucunement. Alors, pour rompre le silence, je pose la seule question digne d'intérêt qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis le début.

« Harry… Pourquoi m'as tu toujours fixé ainsi ? Je veux dire, tes yeux… Tu ne parlais pas, tu me regardais juste.

-Je… J'avais peur. Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais débordant de haine pour tous le monde, et tu as été forcé de t'agenouiller, de perdre jusqu'à ta fierté première pour servir quelques abrutis… Je ne savais pas comment agir avec toi, en un sens, je me disais que le ministère avait fait un jugement juste, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait d'erreur, mais dans un autre, je te voyais, jour après jour, et je finissais par croire que ce n'était pas juste. Je refusais de te donner des ordres, de te parler même, car cela aurait trahit ma façon de penser. Je pouvais seulement te regarder… »

Cette fois ci, c'est à son tour de plonger sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et je caresse distraitement ses boucles brunes. C'est peut être moi le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, mais j'arrive quand même à me retrouver à le réconforter, lui…Etrange paradoxe, me direz vous. Mais peut être qu'après tout, notre Survivant n'avait jamais eut réellement d'oreille attentive.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait alors, si tu pensais que la condamnation était erronée ?

-Dumbledore jugeait la solution utile, il préférait attendre un peu, et Sirius lui, était fermement opposé à ce que tu nous quitte… Pour valider ta demande de libération, il fallait deux de nos avis… Donc je ne pouvais rien faire. Désolé.

-Je comprend maintenant…Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te remercier, maintenant. »

Il relève brusquement la tête à l'entente de mes mots, mais se calme aussitôt en voyant mon sourire doux. C'est lui qui m'a libéré, qui m'a sauvé, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Son regard vert émeraude me fixe, quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles je me sens rougir, avant qu'enfin, il ne profère, à mi voix :

« Draco… J'aurais juste une demande à te faire, avant que tu ne partes… C'est même pas un ordre, c'est juste…Enfin, voilà…

-Et quelle est cette demande qui n'est pas un ordre ? je questionne, un sourcil levé, mes mains toujours sur les épaules du brun.

-En fait… Je…J'aimerais que tu me fasse l'amour… Juste une fois… Une seule… »

Je cesse brusquement de respirer au moment où il me fait cette proposition des plus… Originales. Lui faire l'amour ? Lui, Potter, avec moi, Draco Malfoy ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Et le pire, c'est qu'à cette idée là, pas une once de dégoût ne pulse dans mes veines… Non, ce que je ressens plutôt, c'est de la gêne… de la gêne et de l'envie… C'est impossible pourtant, non ?

Il baisse les yeux, honteux de ses mots, et veut se reculer en bredouillant quelques excuses, mais je le retiens soudainement, agrippant à deux bras ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Etrange sentiment que je ressens alors, tandis que lui répond immédiatement au baiser, laissant ma langue découvrir les contours de sa bouche, mes dents mordiller ses lèvres et mes mains se plonger sans ses cheveux sombres. Le baiser est vertigineux, et cet abysse de sentiments s'enfonce encore plus lorsqu'il entrouvre la bouche, me laissant le libre accès à sa langue, pour un ballet des plus effrénés.

Je ne veux plus penser rationnellement, je ne peux même plus le faire, alors que nos lèvres sont ainsi jointes en une promesse ardente, et que nos mains commencent à se caresser, découvrant peu à peu le corps de l'autre.

Ma chemise disparaît rapidement tandis que moi, je fais glisser sur son torse son t shirt qui me semblait soudainement bien astreignant. A peine avais-je commencé à le caresser qu'Harry n'était déjà plus que gémissements, frissons, et, je devais l'avouer, je n'étais pas en reste. Nos bouches se cherchaient toujours, jusqu'à ce que je l'allonge tendrement, bien décidé à lui faire subir la pire des tortures.

Il se laisse faire, remuant sur les draps trop blancs pendant que mes lèvres partent à la découverte de son corps, passant d'abord par sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, ses tétons, ses abdominaux, et enfin son nombril, sur lequel je m'attarde plus que de raison en le voyant fondre totalement sous mes assauts.

« Mmmhhhh Draco… Oui, continue… mmmhhh Oui… »

Se rend-il compte de l'érotisme que produisent ses paroles ? Rien qu'à l'entendre, je me sens dur et l'envie de le prendre là maintenant tout de suite se fait de plus en plus pressante. Mais je dois me contenir… D'une main, je me met à la tâche de défaire la bouche de sa ceinture, tandis que de l'autre, je continue mes méfaits charnels.

Son pantalon disparaît quelques secondes après, suivit de son boxer, qui a trouvé en moi un maître incontesté. Harry maintenant n'est plus que sensation, et jamais ses yeux n'ont brillés aussi intensément. Merlin qu'il est beau ainsi, cette vision me donne envie de lui donner du plaisir comme jamais il n'en a reçu… Non, même, j'ai envie de lui donner de l'amour…

Mon visage s'approche de son sexe érigé, et une fois de plus, en levant les yeux, je croise le regard ardent de ma Némésis. Merlin qu'ils sont beaux ces yeux, ils me hantent, c'est pour dire ! Je souffle légèrement sur son membre, avant de laisser ma langue jouer avec. Autant avec Black, cette action me semblait basse, répugnante, autant avec lui, c'est étrange, mais je veux lui faire plaisir, je veux le sentir, et je n'ai pas peur, car je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, lui. Il gémit, me suppliant de continuer, et de ne surtout pas m'arrêter.

Je m'empresse d'obéir, bien entendu, le prenant totalement en bouche tandis qu'il frissonne une nouvelle fois, dans un hoquet de bien être.

« Oh putain, Draco ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire tandis que je commence ma fellation, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux, comme si ce point d'ancrage m'était absolument nécessaire. Je le sens grossir dans ma bouche, et je continue ma torture, mes mains se promenant sur son corps, découvrant ses zones érogènes, et lui procurant aussi du plaisir.

Quand je sens qu'il n'est plus très loin de la jouissance, je me retire et remonte jusque ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il sait ce qui se passe ensuite, et je devine que malgré son état de plaisir avancé, il redoute un peu la douleur, alors je le rassure avec de nouveaux baisers, et quelques mots doux.

Pendant ce temps, sans plus attendre, une main se glisse jusque son intimité, pour le titiller durant quelques secondes, avant que je ne murmure un sort de lubrification (Tiens, j'ai retrouvé ma magie…), et ne fasse y rentrer un doigt. Immédiatement, il se crispe, m'agrippant le dos avec force, alors que je vois son regard s'obscurcir légèrement. Aussitôt, je me met en tête de lui faire retrouver son plaisir ressentit auparavant, et pour cela, tous les moyens sont bons.

Je l'embrasse, le caresse, le masturbe même jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende suffisamment pour que j'entre un second doigt, et me mette immédiatement en quête de sa prostate… Que je trouvais sans encombre, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de bonheur surpris. Il me regarde de nouveau, et je l'embrasse, lui transmettant par là tous mes sentiments. Puis je sens soudainement qu'il est prêt, et retire mes doigts de lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de contrariété.

Mais ce vide étrange qu'il ressent au fond de lui est aussitôt remplacé par mon sexe, qui s'insinue doucement entre ses chairs. Il crie, grimaçant de douleur, et part étouffer sa voix dans mon cou. Je m'arrête immédiatement, le serrant contre moi. Je n'avancerai pas tant qu'il ne m'en aura pas donné l'ordre, malgré l'envie pressente de le prendre sauvagement me titille l'esprit.

Nous restons sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge légèrement, envoyant le signal que j'attendais tant. Je reprend alors mon avancée, soupirant de bonheur d'être au fond de lui. Puis je commence mes coups de reins, doux d'abord, puis avec plus d'énergie, voyant son regard lumineux.

« AH !! »

Il se tend soudainement, les pupilles dilatées, alors que je viens de frapper son point sensible. Je souris légèrement, et m'arrange pour que désormais, chacun de mes mouvements frappe cette précieuse petite glande au fond de lui, jusqu'à ce que, doucement mais sûrement, je l'envoie voir les étoiles.

Je le vois se cambrer, le regard flou, tandis qu'il se libère entre nous. Ses chairs se resserrent, et moi, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je jouis en lui avec un cri purement orgasmique, avant de m'effondrer contre son corps, épuisé.

Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues secondes, incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de parler. Puis je sens son souffle contre mon oreille se régulariser, et il ferme les yeux, me serrant contre lui.

« Merci… »

Ce sont ses seuls mots, avant qu'il ne me lâche, semblant opter pour un petit bout de sommeil. Je me retire de lui précautionneusement, avant de m'éloigner. Mes pensées sont encore confuses au fond de moi, et je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Est ce une bonne chose, cette liberté ? Si je pars, là, maintenant, je le fais souffrir, non ? Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait cela qu'une seule fois…

Je me relève, toujours sans bruit, et me rhabille. Lui ne bouge plus, j'ignore s'il dort ou refuse tout simplement d'affronter mon regard… Je vais saisir ma petite valise, et sort de la pièce, la refermant avec soin derrière moi.

Parce que n'oublions pas le principal, je suis libre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je vivrai pendant plus d'un an seul, vagabondant au gré de mes envies dans divers pays, recherchant toujours ce quelque chose que je n'avais, semblait-il, trouvé qu'au sein des yeux de Potter. Je naviguais de bras en bras, cherchant où me poser, mais nul homme, nulle femme n'avait ce pouvoir magnétique qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Il me faudrait environ deux mois pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Trois mois de plus pour l'accepter totalement, et quelques longues semaines pour prendre la décision de revenir le voir…

Et même alors, lorsque je me trouverai une nouvelle fois devant sa porte, les cheveux plus longs qu'auparavant, j'aurais peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de ses yeux, peur d'un possible abandon. Je craindrai de le trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis j'aurai courageusement frappé au montant de la porte, je n'aurai eu qu'à attendre quelques secondes, avant qu'une silhouette familière n'apparaisse derrière le montant de bois. Harry. Je vis d'abord son visage, surpris, puis ses yeux, s'illuminer l'espace d'une seconde.

Il m'aurait entièrement ouvert sa porte, et moi, j'aurai voulu entrer, mais me serai immédiatement arrêté en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras musclés. Un enfant. Un bébé, de seulement quelques mois, aux cheveux blonds foncés, et au regard aussi vert que son père.

Et j'aurai sourit, incapable de faire un quelconque autre mouvement.

Parce que le regard de l'enfant, aussi puissant que celui de son père, devrait me hanter pendant encore de très nombreuses années, durant lesquelles je ne connaitrai que le bonheur d'être père et amant.

* * *

**_Alors, votre avis ?_**

**_Je n'ai rien de spécial à ajouter, j'espère juste que vous avez passé un agréable moment, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos pensées, j'aime toujours recevoir des messages, et je vous promet que je ne mords pas !_**

**_Merci d'avance, je m'incline bien bas._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


End file.
